Merlyn
by B.J. Mar
Summary: Todos conocemos la leyenda, pero la cosa con las leyendas es que se van distorsionando con el tiempo, van cambiando hasta que queda algo diferente a lo que realmente fue. Por eso déjame contarte la verdadera historia, lo que paso cuando Merlyn y Arturo cruzaron sus caminos y como se puso en marcha el destino. Hay una mención de un intento de violación, si eso te molesta no lo leas.


Entonces un millón de cosas han pasado desde la última vez que publique y honestamente no pensé que fuera a seguir escribiendo. He vuelto a leer todos los fics que tengo pendientes y todos me parecen pura mierda así que la mayoría van a ser editados en algún momento (si puedo tener acceso a un ordenador de nuevo). Pero hace tiempo que había tenido esta idea y solo salió.

No estoy en condiciones en las que pueda prometer continuarlo y por eso lo marco como completo, pero si tengo ideas para continuar así que todo puede pasar. Los caracteres son un poco bastante Ooc y se menciona un intento de violación, nada grafico pero si te molesta de alguna manera o no te gusta no leas. Y además es terriblemente largo, más de 10k de palabras.

También tengan en cuenta que no tengo ningún lector beta y el sitio cambia algunas de las palabras y signos. Disculpen las terribles fallas que van a encontrar.

Soy asquerosamente pobre así que Merlín no me pertenece y los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Merlyn tenía una buena vida en Ealdor, los cultivos eran suficientes para alimentarla a ella y a su madre, ambas habían aprendido de hierbas y eran algo así como las curanderas no oficiales de la aldea lo que además les daba una pequeña entada de dinero extra. El pueblo era pequeño de modo que todos se conocían y se saludaban entre sí, pero más importante, se ayudaban cuando estaban teniendo problemas.

Hasta había tenido a los druidas que le habían enseñado a controlar sus poderes de niña y la habían versado en el arte de la magia, por mucho que le desagradaba que la trataran como si fuera de la realeza, habían sido una bendición en su vida. Y por si fuera poco ella tenía a Will, prácticamente todos estaban esperando que se casaran.

Merlyn sabía que Will la amaba y la entendía, y que seguramente pasaría el resto de sus días tratando de hacerla feliz… él no se sentía incómodo por su magia o porque ella aprendiera a usar una espada y fuera mucho mejor que él en ello, eso era algo que no se podía decir de todos los hombres, incluso le había hecho una espada magnifica para su cumpleaños. Así que por su vida, ella no podía decir porque se sentía tan desdichada. Era como si su alma, y sobre todo su magia, anhelaran ser mucho más que ser la simple esposa de un herrero, viviendo una vida común y corriente igual que las otras aldeanas.

Era frustrante sentir que su vida no tenía propósito y no entender por qué.

Por eso se sintió vibrante cuando vio las blancas murallas de Camelot, brillando con orgullo a la luz del sol. Merlyn no pudo evitar que su pecho se llenara de esperanza.

Resulta que al mundo no le gustaba que ella estuviera tan alegre, así que el destino se encargó de recordarle que su misma existencia era muy peligrosa; de manera que se encontró presenciando la ejecución de un hechicero. El corazón se le apretó de dolor por la pobre mujer que había perdido a su hijo; y aunque sabía que la maldición que había lanzado no estaba bien, no pudo evitar sentir que sus palabras a Uther estaban llenas de verdad.

Todavía estaba pensando en eso cuando entró a las cámaras del médico y lo siguiente que supo era que el hombre estaba histérico porque había salvado su vida, si, había usado magia; pero de todos modos lo había salvado. Pronto estaba entregándole la carta que su madre le había entregado, pero el hombre declaró que no podía leerla ya que no tenía sus lentes.

—Soy Merlyn— se encontró diciéndole

—Eso no es posible— respondió muy seguro mientras la examinaba con ojo crítico. —Merlyn es una niña.

Ella se miró a sí misma, con el pantalón de hombre y la túnica suelta que ocultaba sus pechos de la vista y el cabello tan corto que no le alcanzaba ni para hacerse una pequeña coleta. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, que para su crédito no sonó nada masculina.

—Soy una mujer Gaius, pero es mucho más seguro viajar así disfrazada, una joven viajando sola por el bosque puede encontrar muchos problemas.

El anciano levantó una ceja tan alto que se perdió en su cabello, pero no dijo nada más al respecto, y honestamente, Merlyn hubiera preferido que hablaran de su disfraz y no de su magia, el hombre exigía con autoridad respuestas que ella no tenia y se vio obligada a decirle la única verdad que sabía: ella había nacido así.

No pareció creerle del todo, pero al final le agradeció por salvarle la vida y prometió guardar su secreto, luego la envió a desempacar sus cosas en la pequeña habitación que estaba al fondo. Ella desempacó con cuidado los únicos dos vestidos que tenía y que su madre había insistido en doblar dentro de su alforja ella misma.

Así pasó su primera noche en Camelot, descansando en una cama real por primera vez en 16 años y se durmió para no despertar hasta la mañana.

….

Una voz llamando su nombre la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos y se apresuró a vestirse creyendo que era Gaius quien la llamaba. Cuando salió de su habitación el hombre ya estaba en su labor y hasta le había preparado el desayuno, salido directamente de sus pesadillas. Pero luego el medico tiro el cubo de agua que estaba en la mesa y ella lo detuvo con su magia y de nuevo hizo preguntas que no podía responder; su magia siempre había sido instintiva y ella realmente no necesitaba ningún hechizo. Al final la dejó ir para que entregara algunas medicinas para él hasta que pudieran encontrarle un trabajo pagado.

Afortunadamente le dio de desayunar algo que no parecía masticado y vomitado por una vaca y ella se marchó con el recordatorio de que debía tener cuidado con sus… habilidades.

El día estaba siendo encantador hasta que se topó con la horrible escena que estaban haciendo esos caballeros ¿No se suponía que los caballeros tenían que ser nobles y serviciales?

Porque ese imbécil se estaba saliendo con la suya al tratar como basura a su sirviente y ella ciertamente no iba a permitirlo.

…

Resulta que el imbécil rubio era el mismísimo príncipe Arturo Pendragon y ella había terminado toda la noche en las mazmorras, lo curioso era que no se arrepentía y lo haría de nuevo… claro, hasta que vio a Gaius parado al otro lado de los barrotes y levantando esa ceja que la hacía sentir como un vil gusano.

El medico pudo salvarla de la mazmorra pero no salió impune, como bien dijo, había un precio a pagar.

Guinevere era hermosa con su piel morena y su largo cabello rizado, también fue la única que se había acercado a felicitarla por lo que había hecho.

Aunque a Merlyn le causó mucha gracia lo sorprendida que estaba cuando le dijo que era una chica y terminó tartamudeando adorablemente sobre su obvia falta de músculos comparada con Arturo. Pero al menos tenía más sentido haber dicho que estaba disfrazada y que ella realmente podría derribar al príncipe.

Gaius seguía molesto y todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue sonreírle para tratar de no molestarlo más, el hombre tenía razón; su madre le había pedido que la cuidara pero ella también debía cuidarse a sí misma, ser cautelosa y no darle rienda suelta a su enorme boca era importante para mantenerse viva.

Claro que el plan se fue a la basura cuando se encontró al príncipe en el mercado de nuevo.

….

Arturo es lo suficiente maduro como para aceptar que se estaba portando como un idiota, claro que lo acepta solo para él mismo y jamás se lo diría en voz ata a nadie, mucho menos a un campesino cualquiera que además había tenido el descaro de insultarlo. Sin embargo, Arturo no se había podido sacar al niño de la cabeza; había algo que no encajaba del todo en él y por su vida, no podía saber que era.

Lo descubrió hasta que se encontraron en el mercado… solo entonces todo encajó en la mente del príncipe, el cuerpo larguirucho y los hombros delgados junto con la voz aguda.

Era una mujer.

Una mujer que por alguna razón se había vestido de hombre pero que había abandonado su disfraz y ahora llevaba un sencillo vestido azul.

No pudo evitarlo, la llamó porque quería ver lo avergonzada que estaba por haber insultado al príncipe y no se desanimó cuando ella pareció ignorarlo la primera vez. Claro que no esperaba que ella volviera a insultarlo… y al principio solo había cogido las mazas para asustarla.

Ahora era él quien se sentía avergonzado por haber golpeado a una mujer… y con una escoba.

….

—Merlyn, siéntate y bájate el vestido, necesito ver tu espalda.

Hizo lo que se ordenó y luego el medico estaba atendiendo el golpe que el príncipe idiota le había hecho.

—Gaius ¿No sabe porque nací así verdad?—, los druidas jamás se habían dignado a explicarle la razón de sus poderes, solo decían que algún día lo iba a descubrir.

—No.

Fue su respuesta mientras seguía tratando su herida.

—¿No soy un monstruo o sí?—, aunque lo preguntó con la intención de sonreír un poco le salió más como una mueca, y para su completo horror comenzó a llorar. Es que esa era una pregunta que la había atormentado desde niña, si la magia estaba prohibida por ser malvada, ¿porque demonios ella había nacido con un poder tan grande? ¿Es que era terriblemente malvada en el fondo?

Pero Gaius detuvo sus manos y la miró directo a los ojos con tanta sinceridad que ella no tuvo más remedio que creerle.

—Jamás pienses así

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

—Me niego a proteger a ese hombre, debe haber otro Arturo porque este es un idiota.

Sabía que esa no era manera de hablar, pero había tenido un día largo y estaba cansada, no había esperado que un dragón, de todas las cosas, la despertara a mitad de la noche para hablarle de destinos.

Claro que la viciosa criatura se había largado cuando ella le había pedido saber más. Tan criprico en sus palabras como los druidas.

.

.

.

.

Lady Morgana era una mujer hermosa, con la piel blanca como porcelana y el perfecto cabello negro que le caía en suaves ondas, Merlyn se sintió como si no fuera más que una vulgar hierba de campo comparada con la hermosa flor que era Morgana. Pero la mujer era encantadora y con solo unos minutos de conocerla Merlyn supo que se merecía todo lo que tenía y más.

Había ido a dejarle un tónico de Gaius para sus pesadillas, y ella creyó que la que había entrado era Gwen y le sorprendió que aparentemente era amiga de su doncella pues empezó a hablar de lo desagradable que era Arturo y que no lo tocaría ni con un palo, afortunadamente la doncella entró justo cuando pedía su opinión.

—Bueno, no estoy segura mi señora. Pero aquí hay alguien que seguramente está de acuerdo. Ella es Merlyn, la chica de la que te hable.

La dama salió de detrás de la pantalla cambiante con un hermoso vestido azul y le sujeto las manos como si fueran amigas cercanas desde hace varios años

—Es un placer conocer a cualquiera que tenga el valor de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Arturo a la cara.

De alguna manera Merlyn salió de esas habitaciones con la promesa de que Gwen le entregaría un vestido nuevo para el banquete de la noche, cortesía de Lady Morgana.

Y para cuando la noche terminó, había salvado la vida del príncipe y se le había concedido el _honor_ (nótese el sarcasmo), de ser su criada personal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Merlyn hace su mejor esfuerzo y poco a poco aprende lo que se supone que debe saber para ser una criada. La parte mas vergonzosa fue cuando tuvo que preparar el baño para Arturo, fue como si momentaneamente el hombre hubiera olvidado que ella era una mujer y comnezó a desvestirse sin darle tiempo para darse la vuelta. Solo su chillido lo alertó de la situación y ambos se pusieron rojos como un tomate, se miraron durante unos segundos, Arturo con el pantalon a la mitad de las piernas, y luego ella se dio la vuelta y él se metio detrás de la apantalla cambiante.

Pero con el tiempo habian establecido una rutina y la tina se mantenia detrás de la pantalla para que él pudiera tener privacidad mientras ella podía completar sus tareas en la habitacion.

La relacion con el príncipe tambien había mejorado, aunque al principio habian sido torpes e incomodos alrededor del otro, pronto calleron en una comoda rutina de insultos y bromas que les funcionaba bastante bien. Si el trabajo no fuera tan terriblemente pesado con todas las cosas riducilas que le pedía… hasta podría haber dicho que le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

.

El castillo es bullicioso por el torneo que se acerca y ella corre a todas partes haciendo encargos para el príncipe. Es una bendición que sepa la forma correcta de poner una armadura gracias a las veces que ayudo a Will en su trabajo. También aprovecha la oportunidad para ir a casa de Gwen y pedirle a su amable padre que haga una espada para ella pues extraña terriblemente la que Will había hecho para ella. Tom parece sorprendido pero no hace ningún comentario grosero o mal intencionado mientras le toma las medidas necesarias con ayuda de Gwen. Pronto se marcha para ayudar a al príncipe a prepararse para el torneo.

Al final se equivoca, olvida darle la espada a Arturo y él se burla sin piedad de ella.

El príncipe gana su enfrentamiento y ella se queja de lo bárbara que es toda esta práctica, pero esta secretamente emocionada pues la primera vez en su vida que ha visto algo como esto y le gustaría poder participar y demostrar que una mujer también puede ser hábil con una espada.

No es hasta que observa el enfrentamiento de Sir Valiant que se da cuenta de que algo está terriblemente mal, su magia zumba en la punta de sus dedos cuando el hombre gana el combate y corre junto con Gaius a socorrer al caballero caído.

Arturo trata de tranquilizarla… la llama niña llorona y exagerada, y le asegura que es muy poco común que alguien muera en un torneo, es la única forma que se le ocurre para tratar de calmarla.

Pero cuando ella entra a la habitación del caballero y escucha a las serpientes sabe que no se ha equivocado y que hay magia involucrada en esto. Lamentablemente ese es también el momento en que Valiant decide volver a la habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí niña?

Pregunta con cautela y mirando para ver si hay algo fuera de lugar en sus cámaras.

—M-me envió el médico de la corte mi señor, quiere saber si necesita de sus servicios.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo después de que el hombre negara, sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, y cuando llego a las cámaras de Gaius pudo comprobar que el caballero en la cama definitivamente fue mordido por serpientes.

.

.

.

.

.

Arturo sabe que nunca se debe confiar en la palabra de un sirviente, mucho menos si es una acusación a un caballero. El caso es que con Merlyn las cosas siempre han sido diferentes y no duda ni un poco de su palabra.

Pero el caballero está muerto, no tiene pruebas más allá de la palabra de la muchacha y ha quedado como un tonto y un cobarde delante de su padre y toda la corte. Está furioso por la humillación que ha sufrido pero sobre todo está furioso por haber confiado en ella, por haber permitido que su relación hubiera crecido tanto y en tan poco tiempo hasta el punto de que el confió en su palabra tan ciegamente.

Pero Merlyn no se queda callada, ella discute con él y sigue asegurando que tiene razón, que sir Valiant estaba haciendo trampa y debe seguir confiando en ella a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡No puedo creerlo Merlyn! ¡No puedo creer que me sigas pidiendo confianza! Toda la corte cree que soy un cobarde.

Y durante solo un segundo se maravilla de que ella no retroceda a pesar de que le está gritando, luego se enoja porque ni en este momento le puede mostrar el respeto que su título merece.

—No entiendes Arturo—, y ella también está levantando la voz hasta que también esta gritando –¡Si te enfrentas a él podrías morir! Sabes que tengo razón ¡No seas imbécil, hasta esa estúpida cabeza tuya…!

Arturo se dio cuenta de que ha movido la mano, pero no sabe exactamente en qué momento pasó. Solo sabe que la ira estaba creciendo en su interior y no le sentó bien que ella lo insultara, y lo siguiente que supo fue que había dejado de hablar –gritar— y tenía la cara girada en la misma dirección en la que había movido su mano. Y entonces la realización le llegó: la había golpeado.

El horror se expandió por su cuerpo junto con el hormigueo que sentía en la palma de su mano. Tenía la intención de decir algo, disculparse de alguna manera, pero Merlyn hecho a correr, salió de sus habitaciones en un segundo y desapareció por el pasillo.

Ella solo quería ayudar, era estúpido que no le creyeran solo porque era una sirvienta. Y se sintió bien que el príncipe confiara en ella, eso probaba que en el fondo, Arturo era un buen hombre y muy diferente a su padre.

Pero todo les explotó en la cara, aun así ella quería salvar a Arturo y no podía entender como estaba tan dispuesto a pelear con sir Valiant aun sabiendo que podía costarle la vida. Y Merlyn iba hacer que entendiera que esto era por su bien…

O al menos eso es lo que planeaba hasta que la mano del príncipe se estrelló con fuerza contra su rostro. Por supuesto que antes la habían golpeado antes, Kanen lo hizo de vuelta en Ealdor, también lo hizo su madre una vez cuando era niña y no fue cuidadosa con su magia. Pero algo en esta vez se sintió diferente, se sintió como si le hubieran roto el corazón. Se supone que Arturo era su amigo, la otra cara de su moneda y acababa de golpearla.

La magia zumbaba en sus dedos junto con la ira y la humillación en su interior, pero se obligó a controlarse antes de tener un estallido frente al príncipe. Salió corriendo de las habitaciones con lágrimas calientes bajando por sus mejillas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no fue a las habitaciones de Gaius porque no deseaba que el medico la viera en ese estado, no quería que nadie la viera mientras se sentía tan humillada. Así que corrió al único lugar que sabía que estaría vacío a esta hora, el único lugar donde nadie la buscaría.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando entró a la armería y se derrumbó allí mismo, sin preocuparse por detener los sollozos que se le escapaban.

—Pero mira lo que me encontré, la niña sirvienta del príncipe.

Y allí estaba sir Valiant, con una piedra de afilar en una mano y su espada en la otra, mirándola como si ella fuera un conejo y él un cazador. Se levantó de su lugar y giró para salir por la puerta, pero una mano evitó que la abriera, pronto el cuerpo del hombre estaba junto a ella.

—No niña, no te iras así de fácil. Hiciste unas acusaciones bastante graves en mi contra, me debes al menos una disculpa.

Merlyn no le debía nada a este hombre, no tenía que disculparse porque no había cometido ningún error.

—No te preocupes que no estoy pidiendo mucho—, dijo mientras le sostenía las muñecas con fuerza –Solo lo que haces por el príncipe todas las noches, sírveme bien niña y tu ofensa será olvidada.

Merlyn se sintió enferma por lo que este hombre estaba insinuando, y tiró de sus manos con fuerza para liberarse, pero no lo consiguió, el caballero la tenía arrinconada contra la pared, lejos de cualquier arma que ella pudiera usar y su fuerza era considerablemente más grande que la de ella. Entonces gritó pidiendo ayuda mientras sentía el aliento agrio del hombre contra su rostro.

Vaiant solo se rio de sus esfuerzos de escapar, sabía tan bien como ella que nadie más vendría, nadie iba ayudarla.

Merlyn pataleo rasguño y también mordió al hombre cuando intentó besarla, sabía muy bien que la única oportunidad que tenía era usando su magia pero sabía también que era algo peligroso y solo su último recurso. Golpeó la cabeza del hombre con la suya cundo lo sintió hurgando en su pecho y lo siguiente que supo fue que su cabeza se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, algo caliente y pegajoso le escurría por la frente y no supo por cuál de los golpes fue, sentía la cabeza como si estuviera debajo del agua y los oídos llenos de algodón.

Su lucha se hizo más lenta y con menos fuerza, pensó de manera lejana que tenía una conmoción cerebral bastante desagradable para haberla atontado así, el hombre ya solo necesitaba una de sus manos para sostenerla y más lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos cuando lo sintió desgarrarle el vestido y abrirle las piernas. Su cerebro estaba paralizado y no pudo darle orden a su magia ni a sus miembros embotados.

Supo, con una certeza desgarradora que no podía escapar… y que se moriría después de esto.

Fue entonces cuando el peso sobre ella desapareció y luego había alguien a su lado que trataba de cubrirla con los restos de su vestido, susurrando disculpas y llamando su nombre con desesperación… ella reconocía esa voz, le había estado gritando hace una vida antes de este momento.

—A-Arturo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sintió basura cuando vio salir corriendo a su criada, después de aquella vez en la plaza se prometió que nunca volvería a lastimarla. ¡Dios ella tenía razón, era un imbécil!

Salió corriendo para alcanzar pero ya no quedaba rastro de ella, la chica podía ser rápida cuando quería y él no tenía idea de a dónde demonios escaparía. Merlyn era una mujer orgullosa y seguramente no querría encontrarse con nadie en este momento, así que eso descartaba su habitación y también a Morgana, gracias a Dios, pero no podía pensar en otro lugar.

Vagó por los pasillos hasta que escucho un grito lejano, era una mujer que pedía ayuda y aunque Arturo había conocido a Merlyn por un tiempo ya, nunca había escuchado tanto pánico en su voz. No estaba seguro de donde provenían los gritos, pero no se detuvo en su búsqueda, estaba cada vez más cerca cuando también escucho el grito de un hombre mesclado con el de ella y luego hubo silencio. Corrió con todas su fuerzas hasta que llegó la armería y abrió la puerta con fuerza, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y su mente le estaba mostrando muchos escenarios posibles… pero jamás imaginó lo que vio.

Merlyn estaba en el suelo, sangre manchando su frente, escurriendo sobre su ojo izquierdo y mezclándose con sus lágrimas, tenía la ropa destrozada y se retorcía casi de forma imperceptible, pequeños quejidos lastimeros salían de sus labios.

Sir Valiant le sostenía las muñecas sobre la cabeza mientras le habría las piernas con la otra, demasiado ocupado con lo que hacía y tan seguro de que lo lograría que ni siquiera se había percatado de la ruidosa entrada del príncipe.

Arturo vio rojo, empujó al caballero con fuerza contra la pared para sacarlo de encima de su criada y luego lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara, dispuesto a matarlo en ese mismo lugar por la terrible maldad que había estado a punto de cometer. Pero los sollozos de Merlyn lo obligaron a detenerse, la niña se veía tan pequeña e indefensa que algo se rompió en el corazón del príncipe aún más de lo que ya estaba. Merlyn no se merecía lo que había estado a punto de pasarle y sabía que era solamente su culpa.

Si tan solo su orgullo no hubiera sido tan grande, si la hubiera escuchado cuando ella no estaba más que preocupada por él, si no la hubiera golpeado… si no fuera tan imbécil.

Le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la escoria que se hacía llamar caballero y no le prestó atención cuando su cuerpo calló con un ruido sordo en el suelo. Caminó hacia su sirvienta, su amiga, y trató de cubrirla con los pedazos de su vestido mientras murmuraba disculpas, finalmente se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella.

El susurro roto y lloroso en el que se le escapo su nombre hizo que él mismo sintiera las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—Estas a salvo ahora Mer, te llevare con Gauis y todo va a estar bien—, no supo de donde venía el apodo cariñoso pero honestamente no le importaba. Solo quería alejarla de ese horrible lugar así que la levanto en sus brazos, era tan pequeña mientras temblaba y sollozaba contra su pecho y Arturo supo que jamás quería volver a verla así de lastimada.

Se encontraron con la sirvienta de Morgana y no se necesitaron palabras para que ella comprendiera lo que había ocurrido, o lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. Se mantiene silenciosa a su lado hasta que llegan a las habitaciones del médico, ayuda a Gauis a preparar un té para los nervios que se le da tato a Arturo como a Merlyn y se queda junto a la cama hasta que su amiga es vencida por un sueño inquieto. Es difícil pasar por las preguntas del médico pero el príncipe logra explicar lo que ocurrió sin que la rabia que siente se filtre tanto en su voz.

.

.

Siente una satisfacción morbosa cuando su espada se clava en Sir Valint y el hombre cae sin vida en la arena, aun así piensa que debió haber sufrido más cuando ve a Merlyn parada en el límite de la arena con sus ojos fijo en él. Su cara es un moretón que se extiende desde la frente por los golpes de Valiant y hasta la mandíbula por la bofetada que él mismo le dio. Se siente culpable y se promete que jamás volverá ponerle una mano encima, no permitirá que otros le hagan daño tampoco.

.

.

.

.

Gwen la arrastra hasta la habitación de Morgana con una mirada de disculpa y le explica que su señora quiere hablar con ella y Merlyn se siente tan cansada por lo que ha pasado recientemente que no discute ni se queja, simplemente entra la habitación de la mujer y se queda allí parada cuando Gwen se va y cierra la puerta, Morgana sale detrás de una pantalla, la mira por unos segundos y luego le da un abrazo fuerte pero cuidadoso.

—Gwen me lo dijo, no te enfades con ella por favor—, pidió amablemente mientras la guía a sentarse en una de las sillas. —Estoy muy feliz de que Arturo matara a ese mal nacido… estoy aquí si me necesitas Merlyn, sé que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que nos conocimos pero te considero una amiga y me preocupo por ti, siempre puedes contar conmigo—, le dijo acunando dulcemente el lado maltratado de su cara.

Y Merlyn se lo agradecía, de verdad que si… pero se estaba cansando de la forma en que todos caminaban de puntillas a su alrededor, y eso que solo había pasado un día.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Morgana, y también te considero una amiga. Pero por el momento estoy bien, será mejor que regrese a mis tareas con Arturo antes de que se ponga todo insufrible.

—¡Tonterías!—, replicó la dama con fuego en sus ojos —No hay forma, en el infierno, de que estés trabajando en este momento, te mereces toda una semana de descanso, pero conociéndote al menos espero que no trabajes hoy—. Y ella estaba tan cansada que no discutió, simplemente le agradeció y luego se fue a su habitación, calló en un sueño inquieto en cuanto se recostó, soñando que no se había congelado y había sido ella misma la que le había clavado una espada a Valiant.

.

.

.

Morgana entró a las habitaciones de Arturo sin tocar y como si fuera la dueña del lugar, una pequeña parte de él se sintió decepcionada de que no fuera su criada la que había entrado, pero era comprensible dada la situación.

Morgana se sienta en una de las sillas y no dice nada por un momento, no hace sus bromas habituales ni se burla de Arturo como de costumbre, solo se queda allí sentada en silencio,

—Me alegro mucho de que este muerto—, al fin dice después de un rato. —Hay muchos tipos de delincuentes y crímenes, pero pocos son capaces de destruirle la vida a una persona de la forma que ese... ser, planeaba—, su mirada sigue perdida en algún lugar lejano y él no se atreve a interrumpirla.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decirte Arturo es—, dice mientras ojos verdes finalmente miran a los azules —Es gracias, gracias por ayudarla. Ojala hubieras podido llegar antes de que le dejara esa horrible marca en el rostro, pero aun así sé que ella esta tan agradecida como yo de que aparecieras cuando lo hiciste… No hay duda de que eres un caballero—.

Morgana le da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir tan rápida como había entrado, sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

Y Arturo se siente como la mierda, sabe que si hay algo que Merlyn siente hacia él no es más que odio bien justificado, porque no fue un caballero si no un completo imbécil que provoco toda esta horrible situación. Las palabras de Morgana pican porque él es el causante de parte del horrible moretón en la piel blanca de Merlyn y no puede evitar pensar en cómo la vida de la alegre mujer habría cambiado si hubiera sido lo suficientemente orgullosos como para no buscarla.

Siente nauseas al pensar en la pequeña voz que le había dicho que no la buscara, que era un príncipe y no tenía por qué correr en los pasillos en busca de una sirvienta irreverente, que no tenía obligación de disculparse con nadie. Golpea la pared sin importarle que sus nudillos se abran, porque el dolor es una distracción bienvenida de su mente mostrándole las consecuencias que su arrogancia pudieron haber causado.

.

.

.

.

.

Merlyn aparece en el trabajo dos días después, el lado izquierdo de su cara ha empezado a adquirir un tinte ligeramente verdoso en los bordes y Gaius dice que está bien porque esta sanando, como si ella no lo supiera. Todos la miran cuando entra a las cocinas y ella maldice por haber cortado su cabello tan pequeño, maldice por no poder usar su magia para hacerlo crecer de inmediato para ocultar su cara y maldice por no poder hacer que cure de inmediato. Es una mierda andar por allí con la mitad de la cara morada.

Pero Merlyn no baja la cabeza, aunque lo desea, cuando la cocinera le entrega el desayuno del príncipe y su paso no vacila cuando escucha los susurros de los guardias y de los otros sirvientes, no está dispuesta a mostrar debilidad ante estas personas.

Arturo está dormido cuando entra y no es una sorpresa, ella pone la bandeja en la mesa y luego siente algo asi como satisfacción cuando jala las cortinas con fuerza para que el sol se estrelle en la cara del príncipe al tiempo que grita _"levántate y brilla"_, una almohada es arrojada en su dirección, pero lo estaba esperando y se agacha para evitarla. Luego le arranca la cobija y la tira al suelo antes de irse a buscar la ropa para el día.

Al príncipe le toma unos segundos despertarse completamente, y de inmediato se siente furioso por la forma tan horrible en la que acaba de ser despertado. Ese sirviente está a punto de ser despedido por eso. Pero luego sus oídos captan una voz familiar tarareando en su habitación y se levanta como si alguien le hubiera atizado el culo y sin importarle que no esté usando una camisa.

Merlyn levanta una ceja no impresionada en su dirección y luego sigue con sus tareas como si fuera un día cualquiera, aunque por dentro es un manojo de nervios por lo que esta planeado pedirle al príncipe.

—Estas aquí Merlyn—, son la inteligentes palabras que dice mientras aun esta sin camisa, parado en la esquina de su cama y mirándola como si fuera un fantasma.

—Si bueno, la última vez que revisé seguía siendo tu sirvienta y, por mucho que me guste descansar, eso no me da dinero para enviarle a mi madre. Además dudo que puedas sobrevivir mucho sin mí ¿has visto el desorden en estas habitaciones?— .Trata de bromear para calmar sus nervios, porque una pequeña parte de ella sigue regresando a la última conversación a gritos que ambos habían tenido y cree que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que él siga molesto con ella y no la quiera más como su sirvienta.

Pero Arturo solo está sorprendido y un poco confundido porque ella no le esté gritando y descargando todo su odio sobre él, así que culpa a la sorpresa y a la confusión cuando la alcanza en unas zancadas largas y envuelve el cuerpo delgado en sus brazos fuertes, no dura mucho, Merlyn apenas había levantado sus brazos para rodearle la cintura cuando él ya la estaba soltando, visiblemente incómodo y sin levantar la mirada. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sinceramente divertida por la situación.

—¡Bueno, quién diría que eres secretamente un blando con corazón de pollo!—, Arturo levanto la vista completamente horrorizado, pero paso a algo cariño cuando vio la sonrisa suave en la cara de su criada.

—Oh cállate Merlyn—, dijo mientras le daba un empujen suave y cariñoso.

—Como ordenes señor—, respondió burlona mientras él se cambiaba a su ropa del día, aliviada de no siguiera molesto con ella.

Estuvieron en un ambiente agradable mientras el príncipe desayunaba, cayendo fácilmente en la rutina que habían establecido. Estaba rellenando su copa cuando se decidió a decir lo que había estado planeado desde la noche anterior, se paró frente a él y le hizo la primera reverencia desde que se habían conocido.

—Gracias por haberme salvado, tienes mi eterna gratitud mi señor—, dijo levantándose y mirando a los ojos azules del príncipe, si rastro de burla y completamente seria, tratando de demostrar su agradecimiento. —He contraído una deuda contigo que pagare con mi sangre y huesos de ser necesario—, le juró y pudo sentir como su magia sellaba su juramento.

Arturo se sintió extraño al verla hacerle una reverencia, y fue aún más cuando dijo que tenía una deuda y juró pagarle. Definitivamente no se había esperado nada de esto.

—¡Por dios Merlyn! no necesitas hacer eso—, dijo azorado —No tienes nada que agradecerme, de no ser por mi culpa…

—Voy detenerte allí, no estamos jugando el juego de la culpa Arturo… son cosas que pasan y nadie puede prevenirlo—, era la triste realidad a la que todas las mujeres se enfrentaban y el príncipe y toda su galantería no podía cambiarlo.

Pero Arturo no podía combatir el sentimiento, y solo se agravaba más al ver el moretón en su cara.

—Pero fui yo quien…—, señaló débilmente la mancha. —Si yo no te hubiera… no habrías salido corriendo—. Merlyn pasó los dedos por el lado izquierdo de su cara con suavidad, recordaba muy bien los sentimientos de rabia y traición que había tenido, pero ya habían muerto y el arrepentimiento de Arturo los enterró aún más.

—No voy a mentirte y decir que no me dolió o que no me hizo sentir mal… pero lo entiendo y ya quedó en el pasado. Mi piel va a sanar y ya no estoy molesta contigo—.

—Aun así yo…—, trató de argumentar pero la sirvienta soltó un suspiro exagerado.

—¡Por todos los dioses que terco eres! No necesitas disculparte, en todo caso también es mi culpa. No estabas en tus cabales y yo estaban tan preocupada que no me puse a pensar que recordarte tu estupidez no era la mejor manera de convencerte de algo. No debí haberte provocado… y no es como si fuera la primera vez que un hombre me golpea—. La última parte fue susurrada y no estaba destinada a que él la escuchara pero aun así lo hizo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

—Entonces déjame decir esto, te prometo jamás voy a hacerte daño así de nuevo. Te prometo que voy a protegerte.

—No puedes prometerme eso Arturo, no siempre vas a estar allí… pero hay algo que quiero pedirte, algo que sospecho que puede calmar tu conciencia y darme un poco de tranquilidad—, dijo mientras se mordía una uña.

—Dime, hare todo lo que este en mi poder—, lo que sea para ganarse su perdón.

—Entréname… sé que estas ocupado entrenando a tus caballeros y con todas tus obligaciones, pero si puedes encontrar un pequeño momento para enseñarme a defenderme sería maravilloso. No soy un novata—trató de explicar cuando no pudo descifrar su expresión.

—Se usar una espada y conozco algunas técnicas, pero no sé cómo defenderme solo con mis manos y odio paralizarme cuando estoy en peligro de verdad. Tu eres el mejor guerrero de los cinco reinos, si me enseñas solo un poco seria más que suficiente—. Prácticamente suplicó, esperando que su solicitud tan ridícula no fuera rechazada.

Así fue como Merlyn se convirtió en la compañera de práctica del príncipe Arturo Pendragon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

—¡Puedo curarlos Gaius! Puedo sanar a todos estos enfermos—, repitió por millonésima vez. Los días seguían pasando y aún no había una causa para la enfermedad, mucho menos una cura. Y con cada día, con cada muerte Merlyn se desesperaba más. Su magia podía salvar las vidas de estas personas.

—Ya te lo dije querida, la ciencia nos dará la respuesta. La respuesta más fácil no siempre es la correcta y a menudo crea más problemas que los que tratas de solucionar, tienes que tener fe Merlyn—, dijo el viejo mientras seguía con su investigación.

—Tengo fe tío, de veras que sí creo en la ciencia y en la medicina… pero ¿Cuántas personas más tendrán que morir? ¿Cuántas vidas más se perderán antes de que podamos encontrar una cura? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se transmite para poder evitarlo—, respondió abatida, no hacer nada la estaba matando por dentro.

Y entonces es Gwen en un mar de llanto porque su padre está enfermo y es su única familia, todo lo que le queda a la dulce criada. Merlyn lo pierde entonces, no puede quedarse sentada mientas mira el sufrimiento de su amiga. Le asegura a Gwen que todo va a estar bien y la envía a cuidar de su padre.

Mucho más tarde en la noche, cuando Camelot está dormida ella sale de su habitación con una cesta llena de cataplasmas hechas justo como los druidas le enseñaron y parte a la ciudad baja. La casa de Gwen es la primera que visita, se asegura de esconder muy bien el pequeño saquito y una sonrisa adorna sus labios cuando ve a su padre mejorar. No ve a la morena despertarse a tiempo para verla partir.

Visita más hogares en toda la ciudad baja y también a algunos nobles para no despertar sospechas, es cuidadosa en los lugares en los que esconde las cataplasmas, aunque no cree que se molesten por mejorar, pero más vale ser precavida.

Regresa a su habitación poco antes del amanecer, completamente exhausta pero satisfecha por haber ayudado.

Llega tarde a servir a Arturo por lo poco que durmió, pero el príncipe no se enoja pues sabe que ella ha estado ayudando a Gaius con sus conocimientos a pedido del mismo rey. Se limita asentarse en su silla y observarla mientras le sirve el desayuno.

—¿Qué han encontrado?—, pregunta al cabo de un rato. —¿Ya tiene una cura o al menos una idea de cómo se está propagando esto?—, Merlyn responde que no pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible cuando Morgana entra a la habitación.

—¡El padre de Gwen ha sanado!—, exclama totalmente feliz. —Y no solo él, muchas personas han sanado en todas partes… ¡es un milagro!—, y luego se va en un remolino de seda, a ver a Gwen seguramente, o tal vez a seguir infirmando a las personas.

Tristemente Uther no comparte la opinión de su protegida y no cree en los milagros, así que cuando Gaius explica que aún no ha podido encontrar una cura o una causa el rey llora hechicería y ordena una búsqueda en las casas de los curados, sin importarle si son nobles pues eta seguro de que el hechicero sangriento se esconde entre alguno de ellos.

Gaius levanta esa ceja del juicio en su dirección y la reprende sin parar cuando están en sus cámaras.

—No sé lo que hiciste para curarlos Merlyn, pero si Uther encuentra algo, la más mínima cosa, una persona inocente puede ser condenada a la pira—.

Las palabras de su tío la persiguen durante todo el día, tan preocupada por eso que se pierde la mirada curiosa y persistente que Gwen le da cuando la ve pasar.

—¿Crees en los milagros Merlyn?—, le pregunta Arturo durante la cena y la toma por sorpresa haciendo que casi tire la jarra en sus manos. Pero el príncipe no se burla de su torpeza como hace normalmente, en cambio espera su repsuesta.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿es por la gente que sano?—

—Solo responde la pregunta Merlyn—. La criada se muerde una uña mientras se toma u segundo para pensar cual es la respuesta correcta.

—Depende de las circunstancias… pero si, supongo que sí creo. ¿Qué hay de ti?—, el príncipe medita por unos segundos tal y como lo hizo ella, mirando las profundidades de su copa como si tuviera la respuesta a los misterios del universo.

—Morgana está convencida de que esto es un milagro y debemos agradecerlo—, dice en vez de responder y aun mirando su copa. —Mi padre cree que el truco de algún hechicero que solo quiere confundirnos y causar el mayor daño posible… que pasa si hay una tercera opción que hace que las dos anteriores sean verdad—

—No entiendo Arturo, ¿crees que es un milagro y al mismo tiempo un hechicero vengativo?—, Arturo se pasa una mano por el pelo y se ve desesperado cuando la mira, como si este pensamiento lo estuviera atormentando dese hace tiempo.

—Piénsalo Merlyn, la enfermedad aparece de la nada y mata de forma indiscriminada sin dejar ninguna evidencia ni sobrevivientes. Y también de la nada la mayoría de los enfermos mejoran… todo me parece magia—, susurra lo último.

—Así que puso la enfermedad, digamos que por venganza a Camelot… ¿Por qué curar a los enfermos?, no tiene sentido a menos que no se trate de la misma persona. Eso encaja con la teoría de mi padre de que la magia lo causo… pero también Morgana tiene razón pues si es otro hechicero el que curó a esas personas, entonces es un milagro que alguien con magia este ayudando a Camelot en vez de intentar destruirlo—, había estado pensando en ello todo el día. Pero no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su teoría, dicho en voz anta sonaba un poco estúpido y tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Merlyn se burlara de él y le dijera que estaba delirando, o que tenía la cabeza llena de aire caliente por pensar cosas tan tontas.

Pero no hizo nada de eso, ella solo se quedó allí parada con el ceño fruncido y pensando en sus palabras.

—Tal vez tengas razón… ¿tus guardias han encontrado alguna prueba que pueda conducir a este hechicero posiblemente bueno?— el príncipe se bebió el contenido de su copa y luego apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y recargo la cabeza en sus manos.

—No, no hay nada. Nadie vio nada o escucho nada, no tenemos ninguna pista—, y Merlyn casi se siente culpable por lo frustrado que suena.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo y recurso, dos cosas que podríamos usar para resolver la enfermedad. Independiente de si mi padre, Morgana o yo tenemos razón, el caso es que la gente sigue enfermando e incluso los que sanaron pueden enfermar de nuevo. Por bueno que sea que no estén muertos no es una solución permanente, fue como ponerle una pequeña venda a una herida enorme, no es una cura y solo causó revuelo. Aún tenemos que seguir buscando y no tenemos idea de cómo se transmite o quien podría ser el próximo—

—Eso es algo que nos desconcertó mucho a Gaius y a mí—, aporta tratando de cambiar el tema sobre el misterioso salvador —Estas personas no tiene nada en común, no viven en los mismos lugares, no están en el mismo ambiente—

—Tampoco comen la misma comida ni frecuentan los mismo lugares—, sigue Arturo —¡Ni siquiera beben el mismo vino demonios!—, el ruido de la jarra estrellándose contra el suelo lo sobresalta y se da la vuelta para ver a Merlyn parada detrás de él. El vino esta esparcido a sus pies y mancha una parte de su sencillo vestido, pero no lo está mirando, tiene las manos cubriéndose la boca y una expresión se sorpresa.

—¡Por supuesto!— exclama entre aliviada y horrorizada —No puedo creer que no se me ocurriera antes, la respuesta es tan obvia—.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—

—Es muy fácil Arturo—, responde sintiéndose mareada por el descubrimiento. —Hay una solo cosa y solo una que todos compartimos… sin importar si son campesinos nobles o el mismo rey. Todos bebemos la misma agua—. Y luego de su declaración sale corriendo a las cámaras del médico donde Arturo la escucha explicarle su teoría al viejo, sintiendo en su pecho algo así como orgullo de ver lo capaz que su sirvienta es.

A la mañana siguiente el rey es informado de los acontecimientos más recientes, saben que el agua estaba envenenada pero no saben con qué y menos como curarlo. Gaius asegura que estaban un paso más cerca de descubrirlo pero aun así la cacería del hechicero redobla sus esfuerzos, Arturo teme que encuentren algo y también que no encuentren nada. Necesitan encontrara una solución porque no pueden quedarse sin agua.

Y entonces Merlyn corre por el pasillo, empapada hasta los huesos y terriblemente pálida. Él la acompaña de regreso con él médico y ella le cuenta que fue el depósito central de agua y que ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta, Arturo quiere gritarle por ser tan imprudente y agradecerle por buscar el remedio para su gente.

—Es un Afanc, está envenado el agua y provocando la enfermedad—, dice en cuanto la sientan en la cama.

Gaius levanta su famosa ceja y luego camina hacia a su biblioteca, regresa con un libro viejo y polvoriento y rebusca entre sus páginas hasta encontrar la criatura que busca.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que viste?—, pregunta y le muestra el dibujo en la página.

—Puedo reconocer un Afanc Gius, y además debo agregar e que no estaba muy contento de verme—. Arturo esta por preguntar que es un Afanc o cómo diablos Merlyn sabría cómo luce uno cuando Gius vuelve a hablar.

—Esta es una criatura de magia antigua, creada a base de agua y arcilla. Y alguien tuvo que ponerla allí, supongo que saber quién y por qué no es tan apremiante como descubrir como matarla.

—¿No sabes cómo?, creí que ustedes dos tenían conocimiento de esta criatura.

—Saber lo que es no significa que sepamos como vencerlo Arturo—, reprende la criada con la respiración trabajosa —Es una criatura antigua y ya no queda mucha información sobre cosas así, la gran mayoría de los textos que pudieran ayudarnos fueron destruidos en la gran purga—, dice tratando que la amargura no se muestre en su voz.

Afortunadamente el príncipe no lo nota aunque su tío si, Arturo se limita a soltar un suspiro cansado y luego se va a informarle a su padre del nuevo descubrimiento, no sin advertirle a la chica que no vuela a regresar a las cisternas.

—¿Realmente no sabes cómo acabar con el Afanc?—, pregunta cuando está segura de que están solos.

—Me temo que no, como dijiste es un conocimiento de antes de la gran purga y me temo que no lo tengo… pero podemos buscar una solución después de que te limpies, hay que deshacernos de esa agua contaminada que estas escurriendo por todas partes. Y Merlyn… no bebiste nada de agua por oxidante ¿verdad?—, pregunta cuando ella está entrando a su habitación.

Lo piensa duro y recuerda llegar a la cisterna principal, encontrar a la criatura y como se lanzó hacia ella, recuerda el grito que se le escapo cuando casi la alcanza y la gota de agua que sintió deslizarse en su garganta y lo cansada que se ha sentido desde ese momento.

—No, por supuesto que no—, miente.

—Me alegro, porque estabas directamente en la base y si la enfermedad te atrapa será mucho más rápido que con todos los demás, y según lo que dijo tu madre, tu magia no es muy útil para curarte a ti misma—. Y con eso la deja marchar, buscando en sus libros una respuesta que no está allí.

Merlyn se siente mareada y tuvo que ajustarse muy bien el pañuelo en su cuello para que nadie viera las venas amoratadas que empezaban a mostrarse allí, siente las piernas pesados entre su vestido mientras camina hacia la habitación de Arturo con su cena y tuvo que sostenerse de las paredes varias veces para no dejar caer nada. Es comprensible que no vea a Gwen hasta que está a punto de chocar contra ella.

La morena suelta las sabanas que estaba transportando y ayuda a su amiga a sostener la charola para evitar que la comida se caiga y su ceño se frunce al ver lo cansada que la otra se ve.

—¿Estas bien Merlyn?—, pregunta mientras la ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio y es entonces cuando puede ver las venas que se asoman en sus muñecas, tan terriblemente parecidas a las de su padre cuando había enfermado.

—¡Estas enferma!—, exclama llevándose las manos a la boca y notado también el ligero tinte azulado que tiene su pálida piel —Por dios Merlyn, no deberías estar trabajando—, acusa quitándole la bandeja de las manos.

—No voy a sanar descansando Gwen—, dice con la voz trabajosa s—Es muy posible que no sane si Gauis no encuentra la cura y no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo en una cama—.

Y Gwen no sabe que decir, si lo que ha estado pensando es cierto entonces Merlyn bien podría haberse curado a sí misma en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba enfermando, tal como había hecho con todos los demás. Pero no lo había hecho y hasta parecía resignada a…

—Bien podría ocurrir un milagro Merly, tal y como paso con mi padre—, presiona y la cara de la criada muestra una sonrisa amable que le da a Gwen las respuestas sobre la identidad de su milagro.

—Los milagros no me salen bien si soy yo misma Gwen—, responde con la mente nublada por la enfermedad y sin darse cuenta de la traición que acaba de admitir. Pero la morena solo sonríe, agradecida por la ayuda que recibió y dispuesta a guardar el secreto.

—Aun así deberías descansar, deja que otro sirviente le lleve la comida al príncipe—, pero ya sabe que no va a aceptar, porque así de terca es Merlyn que se empeña en cumplir con su trabajo aun si se está muriendo, muy a pesar de lo que diga Arturo.

—Te acompañare entonces. A Lady Morgana no le molesta que llegue tarde con la cena y así me aseguro de que descanses después de que hayas terminado—. Y Merlyn sabía que Gwen podía ser tan terca como ella y estaba tan cansada que no discutió.

Así que la doncella de Morgana y Merlyn entraron a la habitación del príncipe y juntas dispusieron de la mesa para su cena. Si Arturo estaba sorprendido no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse pensativo en su silla. Gwen encendió la chimenea mientras Merlyn sacaba la ropa de noche del príncipe y recogía las prendas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, tambaleándose cada pocos minutos.

Finalmente las dos se pararon detrás del príncipe esperando para llenar su copa y llevarse los platos.

—¿Algún avance con el Afanc Merlyn? Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo—, agrego después de que ella negara —La gente no podrá sobrevivir más sin agua y me temo que mi padre pronto empezará a construir piras si cree que con ello puedo matar a la cosa—.

Gwen volteo a ver a su amiga, sin saber qué hacer en esta conversación en la que le príncipe obviamente había olvidado su presencia. También estaba sorprendida de que tuvieran este tipo de conversaciones, como la que dos amigos tiene, como las que ella misma mantenía con Morgana.

Merlyn le hizo un gesto tranquilizador y luego respondió.

—¿Crees que esa sea la solución? ¿Encontrar al culpable y quemarlo?—

—Por supuesto que no, además dudo que sea tan estúpido como para haberse quedado y arriesgarse a contraer la enfermedad… pero tampoco sé que hacer, la única opción es matar al Afanc y esperara que eso cure a los enfermos—.

—No puedes bajar allí sin saber cómo matarlo Arturo, eso sería terriblemente imprudente de tu parte, la cosa podría matarte idiota—

—¿Tan tonto como lo que tu hiciste?—, respondió irritado y dándose la vuelta para verla. Y se sorprendió mucho al ver a la doncella de Morgana mirándolo como si la hubieran atrapado cometiendo un delito, se había olvidado de que estaba allí.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo mal que se veía Merlyn, estaba recargada en su escritorio y jadeaba levemente, su piel era mucho más pálida de lo que había sido por la mañana y hasta un poco azul. Y sus ojos siempre claros tenían una ligera capa nebulosa que le daba una mirada perdida.

Lo golpeó como una pared. Merlyn estaba enferma y estaba empeorando rápidamente.

—¡Estas enferma!—

—Que observación tan inteligente de tu parte señor—, replicó con un intento de sonrisa y tratando de enmascarar su incomodidad con humor. Pero Arturo no lo compro, se acercó hacia ella y le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar lo alta que era su fiebre, estaba ardiendo.

—Por dios Merlyn, necesitas descansar—, y Merlyn se enfurruño porque no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, ella necesitaba encontrara la forma de matar a esa cosa y no había ninguna persona que… y ya sabía quién podría ayudarla.

—Tienen razón, me guste o no tengo que descansar—, y los dos se sorprendieron porque Merlyn nunca cedía así de fácil. Era claro lo cansada que estaba como para haber aceptado tan rápido.

—Muy bien, entonces te acompañare a…

—No, por los dioses no Arturo—, eso arruinaría su plan por completo.

—Entonces al menos deja que… he…—

—Su nombre es Gwen idiota, y no necesito que nadie me acompañe—.

—Merlyn no estás en condiciones de…—, quiso replicar la morena pero su amiga les lanzo una mirada de cachorro que la hizo callar.

—Yo sé que tienes cosas que hacer después de esto Gwen, y me gustaría que pudieras terminar con mi trabajo para que no tenga mucho acumulado mañana… eso me ayudaría mucho—, bien, eso era un golpe bajo pero lo necesitaba y se estaba quedando sin tiempo. —Y tú tienes que descansar si planeas ir a buscar esa cosa mañana Arturo…. Pero sobre todo les estoy pidiendo que me dejen conservar mi dignidad al caminar por mí misma a mi propia habitación—.

Y por la forma en que lo dijo y las miradas que le dieron sabía que ninguno de los dos se lo iba a negar.

—Me preocupa que sea tan terca—, le dijo el príncipe cuando Merlyn había salido de su habitación.

—¿Señor?

—Merlyn es demasiado terca para su propio bien, incluso más que Morgana me atrevo a decir ¿No estás de acuerdo…?—

—Guieivere señor—.

—Correcto Guinevere… no crees que pueda lastimarse antes de llegar a su habitación ¿o si?—, y era entrañable como el príncipe de Camelot estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su sirvienta de todas las personas, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer.

—No lo creo señor, es terca y también orgullosa. Ella no va a permitir que nadie la vea desfallecer en los pasillos—, su orgullo era una debilidad como su punto fuerte.

—Espero que tengas razón Guinevere. Eres libre de retirarte a continuar con tus deberes—, dijo después de un rato y ella recogió todo para retirarse.

—¿Señor?—, vaciló un poco en la entrada —Merlyn va a estar bien, es seguro—, dijo y luego salió a seguir atendiendo su negocio, desenado con todo su corazón que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—Estas distraída Gwen, ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Tu padre tuvo alguna recaída?—, pregunto Morgana durante la cena.

—No mi señora, mi padre se encuentra bien—, miró su jarra por un momento debatiendo si debía decirle o no. Al final decidió que sí.

—Es Merlyn mi señora, ha contraído la enfermedad—.

La cuchara callo de la mano de la dama y se giró hacia su doncella.

—¿Desde cuándo Gwen? ¿Dónde está ella?— inquirio preocupada.

—No sé desde cuando mi señora, solo la vi esta noche cuando estaba llevando la cena al príncipe, él la envió a descansar en cuanto se dio cuenta pero ´por lo que pude ver ya estaba avanzada—

—¿Ese imbécil la envió sola?—, la sirvienta pudo ver como su señora se enfurecía y se levantaba de la silla dispuesta a decirle algunas palabras al príncipe.

—No mi señora, se ofreció a acompañarla el mismo o que yo fuera con ella, pero ya sabes cómo es Merlyn. Nos pidió que la dejáramos ir sola por respeto a su dignidad—.

—Sí, suena como algo que ella diría—. Estuvo de acuerdo.

Pero no podía deshacerse de su preocupación por la criada, eran amigas después de todo. Así que después de que Gwen se fuera se puso uno de sus vestidos más sencillos y se dispuso a hacerle una visita a la enferma, por mucho que le fuera a doler verla padecer algo que sabía que no tenía cura, Merlyn se merecía la visita.

Pero resulta que no la encontró en las habitaciones del médico donde se suponía que tenía que estar, ni siquiera alcanzo a llegar cuando la vio vagando por uno de los pasillos, con una espada a cuestas y obviamente enferma.

El dragon había sido un completo imbécil críptico, pero al menos ahora sabía que tenía que hacer para matar a al Afanc y también tenía la seguridad de que la enfermedad desaparecería cuando la criatura estuviera muerta. De modo que había vuelto a su habitación lo más silenciosamente posible y había sacado su espada sin despertar a Gaius. Tenía que terminarlo esta noche o es probable que no viviera para después…

Y entonces se encontró a Morgana y la dama de alguna forma terminó convenciéndola de que la dejara participar en esta descabellada aventura, eso termino con las dos paradas frente a la puerta de Arturo y finalmente los tres en la entrada del depósito de agua.

—Ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí—, repitió por millonésima vez –Es algo demasiado peligroso—.

—Me quedo sin tiempo Arturo—, le dijo con trabajo, respirar se estaba volviendo difícil —¿De verdad quieres desperdiciarlo teniendo esta discusión?—. Y así los tres habían bajado con una antorcha cada uno.

Las cosas se pusieron borrosas para Merlyn, hubo un grito y ella corrió a él tan rápido como pudo. El Afanc estaba visiblemente enojado por ser atacado con una espada y ella sintió miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño a Arturo, entonces vino el fuego y el aire junto con el grito del monstruo y luego todo se volvió negro.

—Me alegra verte despierta sobrina, has tenido a todos muy preocupados—, dijo el viejo mientras iba a la puerta y le decía algo a un guardia. —Pero me alegra ver que estas recuperada ahora y que nadie salió herido en su pequeña búsqueda—.

El guardia regreso poco después y le dijo algo al viejo que lo hizo sonreír.

—Bueno, levántate niña, al parecer el rey te ha mandado llamar—. Merlyn aún se sentía aturdida pero se dio prisa en cambiarse a su vestido azul que estaba un poco menos desgarrado que el rojo y luego fue directo a la sala del trono donde ya la estaban esperando. El rey estaba en su trono con Arturo y Morgana junto a él y los caballeros alrededor. Merlyn sintió un pánico como no había sentido desde que descubrió lo que sentía quemarse ¿la habían atrapado? ¿Era este su juicio antes de ser condenada a la hoguera?

—Merlyn de Ealdor—, llamó el rey y no pudo evitar estremecerse. —Mi hijo, mi protegida y mi médico me han informado del papel importante que has jugado en esta lucha contra la hechicera que Camelot libró y has demostrado una vez más tu lealtad a este gran reino. Es algo que debe ser recompensado. Pide lo que quieras—.

Decir que estaba confundida era quedarse cortos, estaba esperado que declarar su ejecución pero en vez de eso la iban a recompensar… estaba sin palabras.

—Le agradezco su majestad, pero solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. No pido nada—. Dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Tonterías—, señalo Uther —Eres una sirvienta y fuiste más allá de tu deber, pide con confianza, todo el mundo quiere algo.

—Muy bien mi señor—, dijo después de pensar un momento —Hay una cosa que deseo, deseo que mi lealtad sea recordada, que no se olvide que tengo los mejores deseos para este gran reino y para con sus soberanos. Eso es todo lo que pido majestad—. Uther estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, esperaba que la niña pidiera oro, poder o algo por el estilo.

Pero su pedido solo mostraba aún más la lealtad que tenía para el reino.

—Que sea como dices entonces—, declaro el Rey y luego le pidió a Geoffrey de Monmouth que se acercara. —Toma nota, desde hoy esta mujer es una ciudadana de confianza, su palabra tendrá valor en mi corte y su concejo será escuchado siempre que ella continúe velando por los intereses del reino. Acércate Merlyn—, le dijo mientras se quitaba uno de los añillos de su mano.

—Que este anillo te sirva como prueba de lo que hoy se ha declarado—, y así la corte fue destituida.

Merlyn regreso a sus habitaciones solo por la fuerza del hábito pues se sentía como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí, con el aniño cosquilleándole en la mano. Pronto Gwen, Morgana, Arturo y Gaius estaban sentados junto a ella y el orgullo brillaba en los ojos del príncipe.

Gwen y Gaiu la felicitaron por haber pedido algo tan sabia y Morgana le regalo una larga cadena de oro para que se colgara el anillo al cuello pues era demasiado ancho como para quedarse en alguno de sus dedos. Arturo no dijo nada al respecto y solo se limitó a decirle que ese anillo no significaba que tenía derecho a holgazanear y que era mejor que llegara temprano al trabajo al día siguiente.

Merlym durmió tranquila esa noche…

Y la gente de Camelot ocultó muy bien las cataplasmas que encontraron en sus casa, sabiendo que la magia los había salvado de lo que no podía salvarse.


End file.
